1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a viewer unit, a server unit, a display control method, a digital comic editing method and a non-transitory computer-readable medium, and particularly relates to an art to display a digital comic.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital comics can be viewed even on a display unit which has a small size screen such as mobile phone.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-202062 discloses a display unit which is configured to determine whether a specified divided region of a comic (digital comic) image of a full page (for example, frame region) can be displayed on one screen. When it is determined that the entire region cannot be displayed on one screen, the display unit displays the entire specified region while dividing the region into multiple parts (i.e., multiple times on multiple screens). When displaying the specified region while dividing the region into multiple parts, there are two modes available; i.e., a mode in which the screen is fed in accordance with a screen feed operation made by a user, and a mode in which the screens are automatically fed at predetermined time intervals.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-355235 describes that plural frames may be positioned in a specific frame of a comic (digital comic).
However, generally, a character and speech thereof are arbitrarily disposed on an image of a digital comic. Also, the size of a display screen of the viewer unit on which the digital comic is displayed is not fixed. Therefore, when a comic image of one page is displayed being divided into multiple parts to align the image with the size of the display screen of the viewer unit, there is a problem such that the character and the speech may be displayed on multiple different screens being separated from each other.
That is, since a user cannot view a character and a speech made by the character at once on one screen, the impression of the original comic is reduced, and the pleasure of reading the comic is lost for the user.
The present invention has been proposed in view of the above circumstances. An object of the present invention is to provide a viewer unit, a server unit, a display control method, a digital comic editing method and a non-transitory computer-readable medium capable of providing users a pleasure given by viewing the comic by allowing the user to view a character appearing on the digital comic and a speech made by the characters at once even when the size of the display screen is different from each other depending on the model of the server unit.